Maneki Neko and The Sky's Monster
by Agent 004 Taco Cat
Summary: Maneki Neko is your average High school freshmen. Little did he know that he was about to be thrown into a world of greek gods and sent on a quest to rescue one of these gods.
1. I Meet A Not So Friendly Cat

Hi I'm Maneki, Maneki Neko. I know what your thinking weird name right? Well that name is thanks to my mom. Her name is April Swan and she is a huge fan of Japanese animation. She loves it so much she gave me a Japanese name when I was born. She even went as far as to sign me up for kendo lesson. That happens to be Japanese sword fighting. As it turned out was a natural which my master says is due to my ADHD. I happen to be dyslexic and have ADHD,but i happen to be in control of my ADHD which my doctor said was very uncommon. Anyway to for my father I never knew him. He left my mom the day I was born. She says he's a good man but I'm not so sure. Anyway besides that I'm your average high school freshmen,that was until the day I was attacked by a giant lion.

It was a cool summer morning and I was getting ready to leave for school. My mom however was busy watching D'Grayman on the internet. I was gonna be late for school so I yelled "Mom I'm gonna be late can you just watch the video later." She said ok and shut the computer off. She got her keys and we left the house. When we got outside John came to greet us. That is John Clyde he's my best friend. We have been friends for the last year or so and we happen to be a strange pair of friends. He is an Albino with a leg condition where as I am tanned and quite athletic,lucky for him though he does not have to do gym. Anyway he came by every morning for a ride as were are neighbors. My mom agreed and we left for school. On the way their we talked about student government. we were thinking of running for President and Vice President. I was popular enough and John was always coming up with ways to improve the school. When we arrived at the school it was destroyed. The whole left side had collapsed inward and the flag pole had been knocked over. Luckily no one was likely to have to been hurt due to us being their early for breakfast which not many people do. For some reason John had a terrified look on his face where as I was just wondering what had happened to the school. I took a look around but there was nothing out of the ordinary and suddenly the ground began to shake and from nowhere a lion the side of a house jumped out form underneath the rubble of the school. The lion roared at me and pounced at me. John pushed me out of the way however and the lion missed us. He was muttering to himself that he should have had more time,but the lion wasn't gonna wait around for him to finish talking to himself. The lion was on the move again so I went into my backpack and took at my katana. As captain of my schools kendo team I was given a real katana to use for demonstrations,but with the current situation. I took it out and took a fighting stance. I charged at the lion and slid under it. That is where I slashed at it stomach with a quick slash,but all that happened was my sword seemed to scrape along the lion's belly with a metallic sound. After I got back up the lion retaliated and smacked me into a tree. The lion began to close in at me when it was suddenly hit with a large amount of water. I looked at the same time as the lion and we both saw a guy wearing a t-shirt and jeans and he was holding a sword. He then said to John "Sorry I'm late." All I could think was "what the heck is going on?"

Authors note: I do not own the PJO series. Also if i get some positive reviews on this i will continue it though this is my first attempt at Fan Fiction. 


	2. The Camp Experience

I was shocked the guy had just sent a large amount of water crashing into a lion not only that,but also how John seemed to be friends with the guy. The walked over to me and asked if I was alright. I told him I was fine and then I asked him his name. He said to me "My name is Percy Jackson." He then told me that the lion that had destroyed my school was the Nemean Lion. I said to him "You mean the one from Greek mythology?" He replied "That's right because Greek mythology is very real and your the son of a God."

I stood silently for a moment and saw the lion was no where in site. I was thinking that it must have left due to the attack by Percy. Eventually I spoke up and said "I find that hard to believe even with the Nemean Lion destroying my school." Percy then said to him "It's true and we will be taking you to camp for training today though we had not expected a monster to attack you so early in the school year. Especially not the Nemean Lion." I then spoke up and said "What about my mom what will she think of this?" Percy said to me "We have already spoken to her and she knew this time would come. She is to heartbroken about your leaving to say goodbye,but don't worry you will be able to visit her at the end of the summer when camp lets out." I said to him "Well that sounds like my mom. So when do we go and how long til we get their." Percy said to me "Well the camp is in New York and were in Chicago so maybe a couple of days. So lets go to the bus station."

We walked to the bus station and Percy paid for three tickets for me,John, and himself." I asked "So Percy how do you know John." He told me "John is a Camper but no longer goes on mission as on his last quest he injured his legs to severely to use them properly again. That's why he started to search for half-bloods such as your self." I stayed quiet after that and when the bus finally arrived we boarded and I fell asleep in my seat. Luckily the bus was a one shot ride to New York."

Well I was asleep I had a strange dream. In this dream their were 12 people sitting in chairs in a U shape. The chair in the center was empty however. They seemed to be discussing what happened to the guy in the middle,but I couldn't make out his name. One person in the middle yelled out "We need some of the Campers to go on a quest to rescue him." Someone of the far right then said "I agree but for something like this Percy is the most suitable along with the others." Someone next to the empty chair said "Well Percy will be back at camp in a couple of days but we should let him rest with his friends this week since we don't know how this quest will go." They all muttered in agreement and then everything went black.

Percy was waking me and he said to me "Hey were here." We went off the bus and they went up to what looked like a normal summer camp with a large sign that said welcome to Camp Half-Blood. The camp was at the top of a hill and it had a tree at the top of it. When we got to the top of the hill I saw what looked like a dragon wrapped around the tree with a fleece hanging on the branches. The dragon hissed at me as I passed the tree but I said to it "Calm down little guy." The dragon seemed to not want to attack me but did what I said and calmed down. Percy said to me "Don't worry that's just Peleus he won't hurt you but it's best to stay away from the tree." As we walked into camp a blond haired girl ran up to Percy and gave hi a big hug. She looked really happy to see. That when she noticed me. She to me "Hi I'm Annabeth Chase you must be the new camper. And you are?" I replied "I'm Maneki Neko." She seemed to be analyzing me a bit and then said to me "Well It's best you go see Chiron. He's the camp Leader." Percy said "Chrion is probable at the Big house. I'll show you the way."

As we went I saw a cute blond haired girl fighting against a guy with an axe. I wondered if she was a few minutes of walking we arrived at what seemed like an ordinary cabin. We walked inside and there was a Half-man Half-horse guy playing chess against a guy in a Hawaiian shirt. Percy motioned me towards the horse guy and left. I walked up to him and said "Uh Hello Chiron I'm the new camper Maneki Neko." He stopped his match and said to me "Ah Maneki we've been expecting you,but not so soon. Now do you know who your father is so we can determine which cabin to put you in?" I replied "No I don't know but maybe my mom does." "Alas we have already spoken with her and she does not know who he really was." Chiron said. He continued by saying "For the mean time you will be put in the Hermes cabin until you are claimed by your father." He told where the cabin was and I went off to it. I wonder how the Hermes kids will welcome me. I then set off to the cabin.

Authors Note: I do not own the PJO series. Also some Notes. The cute blond will he his love interest in the story. His father you will learn about later and it will explain why something like the Nemean Lion would attack him. And this is set after the last Olympian but the Lost hero did not happen. 


End file.
